Blood on Snow
by CabooseBlue
Summary: BB had set intentions when he kidnapped Near, but his plans for revenge got sidetracked when he got to know the albino. Old memories are dug up and a killer has to make a choice.


**CabooseBlue: I had an interesting time with this one. I've been trying to work on AoD but this was plaguing my mind so I had to finish it. I really can't explain how my mind works. Also, my usual beta (redfirerose) was unable to beta this for me, so I had my stand in (EosoftheDawn) do the honors. You really don't know how needlessly difficult it was to get someone to read over this for me, how can everyone be so busy? **

**This is AU with some massive adjusting to character ages and such. BB is 17, Near is 15, their characters change throughout the fic. There's some OOCness and some random pairings hinted at in there. **

**Warning: Yaoi, guy on guy, SEX!, stuff going on between minors, mild violence, mild language, mention of old guys being in love, law breaking, and some other crazy crap. **

**Caboose: I wanted to make BB in character but at the same time I hate character abuse (even though I seem to be frequenting it) and have readers with a BB phobia I wanted to treat. So while BB is still what I consider to be in character he's also a lot… less scary I guess you could say. He's his worst in the beginning so be prepared for a particularly fluffy BB in comparison to most things. The characters change each other for the better, there, that's what I'm trying to say! I'm so bad at this. Also, sorry about the long AN. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote, I know you know better than to think it! **

Blood on Snow

Near placed each puzzle piece swiftly into its appointed place as he sat curled up in the grass. He rarely went outside, but today was one time he'd make an exception. He could only take so much of Mello's mouth before his mask of apathy started slipping. The crude nicknames forced on him rang out in his head; he took a deep breath to settle the despair coiling in his gut.

_Remember, he only acts this way because he's jealous you're first. His feelings of inadequacy are irrelevant; the only important thing is that you be prepared as L's heir. _He continued to assure himself as he placed the last puzzle piece into its slot.

"Look, it's a polar bear in a snow storm," he recited the joke one of his teachers had used. He felt it was an appropriate time for humor.

He was startled from his thoughts as several birds took flight overhead; his gaze followed the flitting forms distracting him from the dark figure behind him. The man descended on Near with skilled ease quickly covering the boy's nose and mouth with a cloth muffling his cry. As his mind became fuzzy Near was just able to identify the chemical as chloroform before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

Near's mind crawled back into wakefulness at the steady ticking of a clock. His head felt heavy and he had trouble bringing thoughts together as he tried to see his surroundings. After a few failed attempts he realized he was blindfolded and after trying to remove it he discovered he was also handcuffed. After a little more analysis, he realized he was in a sitting position and was being spoken to.

He could hear a muffled voice under the buzzing in his ears and tried to focus himself. _Smack!_ A burning sting ran across his face as his brain finally cleared.

"I said wake up! I'm sick of watching you sleep; I swear I'm this close to cutting off some fingers!"

"What?" Near yelped allowing himself to deduce his state. He'd been kidnapped, and not just Mello fucking around trying to piss off Roger, a real hostage situation. He felt a presence looming over him as he tried to understand his circumstances better.

"Well at least that got your attention. Don't speak unless I ask you something and when you answer you'll give the truth or you'll be punished. If you anger me, you'll be punished, try anything slick… you get the idea. Just behave and I'll be less inclined to carve you up like a turkey, got it?" Near found himself nodding, even with his inclination to fight back and make a smart comment. "Good boy, now tell me what they call you. I could always use your real name, _Nate,_ but I assume you won't appreciate it."

"Wha… H-how do-?"

"I'll excuse your rule breaking just this once in lieu of your predicted shock. And just so you know it's a gift I was born with, just try not to think about it because you'll only confuse yourself. But I still expect an answer, don't get used to me being nice."

Nice was _definitely_ the word to use there, it fit the man _so_ well. Near used his extreme emotional control to steady himself before giving a calm answer. "My name is Near," he replied with an even voice and pulling himself up to sit straight.

"God, don't they ever give people normal aliases? Your name is almost as stupid as the one they gave me. At least you aren't stuck with Backup for a name." Near's mouth dropped open as he realized whose presence he was in.

"Beyond Birthday," he breathed, he was one of the first heirs. There had originally only been two, but the system had been flawed and both had been removed as candidates. A year later after some tweaking Near was enlisted into the new program at the age of 9. It was 6 years later and the first he'd heard of either of them in a long time. He felt a hand grip his chin pulling his face up toward what he assumed to be Beyond's own face.

"Oh, you know of me? Well I must say I'm honored that the current first place at Whammy's was informed of my existence, even after all this time." The spite was heavy in his words, Near wanted to flinch away but the hand held fast digging nails into his cheeks as his grip tightened. "I don't know what those manipulative, over controlling assholes told you, but I can guarantee it's far from the truth."

The hand relinquished its hold on him and the owner of the appendage paced around Near's seat. The barely audible scuffs were all the ivory colored child could use to identify what was occurring in his surroundings. Suddenly a bone chilling cackle went off directly behind him making him jump.

Powerful hands gripped his shoulders as a tall figure leaned over to breathe into his ear. "Let me tell you, I'm going to enjoy revealing all the dark little secrets of the place you call home. I hope it shatters whatever pretty little illusion they painted for you because that self-righteous behavior you have pisses me off." Near's colorless locks were given a sharp tug for emphasis before Beyond strode silently from the room leaving a heavy air of foreboding in his wake.

The door slammed shut and silence flooded the room once more. Near took the opportunity to pull at his restraints, his slender arms slid through the manacles easily and he quickly tore the blindfold from his face. He lost his breath when he saw a red eyed L standing across from him; the figure tsked at him sauntering over. He loomed over Near with a twisted grin flooding the air with the scent of strawberry jam.

"Now now Near, what did I say?" He gave a heavy sigh. "I thought you might try something like this, I expected better from someone with such an outstanding academic record. I didn't think you'd be so stupid as to try and get away." Near quickly realized the sarcastic man in front of him was Beyond, but his thoughts were focused on how close his appearance was to L's. The only difference was the pair of sanguine eyes that set his teeth on edge as waves of aggravation fell from them.

"To be fair I wasn't trying to get away, you really shouldn't jump to conclusions, it's a sign of ignorance and stupidity," Near said flatly. He didn't think of the consequences that would cause until he was being dragged forward by his hair.

"My, you just _love _breaking the rules don't you? You slip out of your bonds, you talk back to me, you aren't even showing the level of fear you really should be. Heh, you're just like the rest of them looking down on me like that with those robotic eyes." He yanked painfully on Near's hair dragging him from the room. Near tried to look around to identify his location but he kept losing his footing as Beyond tugged him along. He did manage to see enough to realize they were in an old condemned hospital as he was dragged into the O.R. "I'll show you what you have to be afraid of, maybe then you won't break my simple rules."

The ebony haired boy threw Near to the floor as he stomped over to the other side of the room. Black eyes darted around the room; they shot from spots of dried blood to the maniac shuffling through his weapons to the door sealing him in. His heartbeat thundered in his ears as fear spread through his body. How angry had he made the man? He hoped not angry enough to get him killed.

He yelped as Beyond's hand gripped his arm pulling him up straighter. Just as he was about to turn to look at him a sharp pain struck his back. He screamed as it struck again and again. The ivory boy tried to squirm out of reach but the hand held fast. A half dozen or so strikes later Beyond let Near's trembling figure collapse back to the floor. His chilling laughter filled the room and the albino jumped as a hand ran through his hair.

"You really have no tolerance for pain do you? You have a beautiful scream though; I have to thank you for not trying to hold it

back like most of my _guests_. I'll reward you for that; if you apologize for your rude behavior earlier I'll end your punishment early," he cooed.

"I-I'm s-s-sor-rry," he sobbed out as tears rolled down his face. He wished desperately to be home safe again, he wanted to hide away with his toys and stop the throbbing pain in his back.

The slender fingers ran through his hair again. "Good boy, hmm, perhaps I was wrong. You're not nearly as irksome as the rest of them. You should try showing emotions more often, they're becoming on you." He laughed again before returning his weapon to its appointed place in his stash. Near watched quickly realizing Beyond had gone easy on him, there were several blades that could have sliced through him with ease but he had used a short blunt whip. He touched his hand to his back, his shirt was still intact and aside from the small welts forming on his back he was unharmed.

The snowy boy looked up quizzically at the garnet eyes. "Hmph, don't give me that look. I may have gone easy on you but that's because this is your first punishment. The more you break the rules the worse it gets, understand?" Near nodded, wiping his face on his sleeve, missing the smirk that flashed across Beyond's face.

* * *

BB didn't understand why his emotions were acting like this just after seeing the albino so vulnerable; he hadn't felt this way since A was still alive. A's death was actually the reason he was so angry and bitter now, he had been the only one Beyond had ever cared for and that damn orphanage was what caused his suicide. But now through his attempts at vengeance he'd found someone else that gave him something more than hatred or blood lust, he felt affection. It was actually a rather annoying feeling, but he couldn't deny that it was there. He'd fallen for Near's vulnerability and his tears, his screams and his trembling. He felt guilt gnawing at the back of his mind for causing him pain.

He watched the albino over the monitors; he was surprised he could sleep so soundly in such a situation. Then again, B had felt how slight his frame was and being terrified could take a lot out of a person. His eyes lit up as he watched him snuggle a roll of paper towels in his sleep; he was far cuter without that damnable mask he wore, likely a habit he picked up while trying to be the perfect heir, just like how he and A would act in front of their old teachers. At least they had each other to let loose around.

He found himself wondering who little Nate let his guard down around and felt a sudden pang of jealousy. He pushed the foreign emotions away allowing his determination to cement. He only kidnapped him for the leverage it would provide him over Whammy's; he would not allow himself to become attached. His blood-like eyes wandered over the screen again. Then again, he may as well have some fun with him while he was here. Destroying that emotional mask of his would be fun.

Beyond sighed, he knew he was just making excuses at this point. But whatever he needed to tell himself right? He checked everything one last time before standing and going back to Near's room, an old examination room empty with the excepting of the leather padded examination table. Glossy onyx eyes fluttered open at the sound of the door closing and Beyond's thumb automatically found his mouth as they watched each other.

"Heh, good morning Near, did you sleep well?" Beyond asked cocking his head to the side, his thumb still dangling at his lip. He watched the pale boy tense at the action but grew irritated when he pulled his emotional barrier up again. "Now now Nate, don't look at me like that. I want to see how you're really feeling." He stepped closer enjoying the momentary flash of panic in the dark orbs, but it wasn't enough.

Beyond dashed forward quickly snatching Near's wrists and pinning them to the tattered leather of the examination table. A grin melded onto his face as the fear finally bubbled to the surface and the snowy frame tried to squirm from his grip. "Mm, that's better, as I said before emotions are far more becoming on you. I don't want to cut you into a dozen pieces when you're like this." He laughed making Near flinch again. Perhaps after he taught Near to let his guard down he could work on exposing some other emotions as well. Leaning forward Beyond pressed his forehead to the ivory child's, admiring the doe-like eyes staring back at him.

At this distance BB realized Near's eyes weren't completely black, like L's and even A's eyes, his pupils were abnormally large and he had a thin ring of grey iris around it. And his skin, it looked so soft and smooth; it was like silk or cream. His gaze moved down to lock onto equally pale lips, they were parted gently and his breathing was heavy. Beyond unconsciously licked his own lips in anticipation but he quickly turned away putting distance between Near and himself. He took a steadying breath and cleared his throat.

"Well since you've been such a good boy I'll reward you. What do you want to eat?" he asked turning to the still sprawled boy. He sat up slowly giving a confused look before dismissing it and retrieving the roll of paper towels from the floor.

"Thank you, I really have no favor as far as taste is concerned so long as it doesn't require I use my hands to eat it. If it isn't too much trouble, that is." Beyond could tell Near was trying his best to be polite, something he was obviously unfamiliar with. Heh, he really had a strong sense of self preservation. The raven haired boy so rarely had such well behaved guests; he just hoped it wasn't a stupid charade to get his guard down for some escape plan. But he was confident that Near was just reacting this way because of his punishment. He wasn't accustomed to pain and now he was just trying to cover his ass even though Beyond knew the pain had long since subsided.

But it was alright, whatever his motivation was, Beyond was enjoying the compliance. It meant there would be fewer complications and he wouldn't need to keep him in line. He didn't realize such submission would be such a turn on. Growling internally he exited the room, when had he lost control of his hormones?

* * *

Near wondered if he had imagined it. The look Beyond had in his eyes, it matched the look between Matt and Mello. But that couldn't be it, his roommates loved each other, there was no way the red eyed killer would look at him like that.

But still Near found his lower body reacting to the memories of what that look led to. Many a time he'd hidden in the closet of their room just to watch the two of them. It had made him feel dirty the first time but his curiosity sent him back. His body's reactions intrigued him but he had yet to strike up enough courage to relieve himself even after all this time. Near was jolted from his thoughts as Beyond came back.

"I got you chicken nuggets and vegetable soup. The chicken is small enough that you can eat it with a fork," he said placing a paper bag down. "Eat the chicken first; you should get something solid in your stomach." Beyond leaned against the far wall watching Near uninterestedly as the blanched figure delicately pulled everything from the bag.

They sat in silence avoiding each other's gazes as the boy ate; before they knew it Near had started on his soup. As he ate he noticed an unnatural calm wash over him as his vision became hazy. He didn't even notice Beyond move until his hand closed around the bowl.

"Y-you drugged… me," Near slurred looking up at him.

"Heh, sorry, I needed to borrow you for a little while. I hope you don't mind." Near watched the grin in front of him as it dimmed and finally faded completely to black.

* * *

Roger's hands shook as he tried to understand what he was seeing. Backup had returned and kidnapped Near, and now the result of said abduction was stretched across his computer monitor. In a video message BB had sent the only thing that could be seen was an unconscious Near; his wrists were bound and he was blindfolded. His body was slumped over a chair, his back turned slightly to the camera to show off bright red streaks on his bare back.

In the background Backup could be heard speaking through a voice filter, though it did nothing to hide the spite and anger as he spoke. The most frustrating part was that he didn't make demands, just death threats and other mad ramblings. He was out for blood on this, to be specific, Roger's. The hatred they'd had for each other was finally able to be shown full force. The older man rubbed his neck nervously thinking about it. He reached for his phone realizing he would need to get L and Whammy back sooner than he thought.

* * *

Near crawled out of the chemical induced sleep once again, he wondered if it was something he would become accustomed to during his stay with Beyond. Opening his eyes he was pleased to find he wasn't blindfolded this time. He was surprised to find he wasn't in his room however. The albino watched as Beyond shuffled around the room, he seemed agitated until he saw Near was awake. Near was about to speak when he remembered the rules.

"You have something to say?" Near nodded blushing slightly at having his near-mistake noticed. "Well, as long as you don't have anything smug to say you may speak."

"Well, I was wondering what you needed me unconscious for." He jumped when Beyond suddenly laughed.

"To freak out Roger." The pale haired boy stared for a few moments before a small smile formed; Beyond was actually a lot like Mello. _I'm positive if they met each other they could talk for at least two hours alone about how much they hate Roger and what they want to do to get back at him. _"What?"

"Nothing, it's just one of my roommates would probably do something of the like. At least it's never a dull moment with Mello around; I could almost feel bad for Matt. He gets dragged into all kinds of trouble; at least Mello makes it up to him later with-" Near stopped realizing what he was about to say. He could feel a flush moving up his neck.

"With what?" The smirk spreading across Beyond's face made Near immediately drop eye contact. He could feel his heart rate increasing and his face burned with the forming flush; he felt incredibly embarrassed. His eyes squeezed shut when Beyond started laughing; he could tell he was moving closer. "Oh, they do _that. _And do tell, how do you know that's what they're doing?" he asked turning Near's face towards his own. His eyes remained shut even as he felt his face grow hotter. "Heh seems you really aren't as well behaved as you let on. How interesting."

"It's not that big a deal! I was just a little curious! It doesn't matter anyway, nobody wants me!" Near screamed smacking Beyond's hands away and surprising himself with his outburst.

"What do you mean by that?" the raven-haired boy's tone had changed from mocking to suspicious.

"What I mean is that if I disappeared off the face of the planet not a single person would care!" Near couldn't stop the flow of words, he wasn't even sure where they were coming from. But he'd suppressed his feelings too long; he needed to get these things off his chest. "To be honest most people would probably benefit from it! I shouldn't even exist!" _SMACK!_ Near's thoughts came to a halt as Beyond's hand made contact with his cheek.

"Don't ever say that," he growled out towering over him. Near brought a shaky hand to his cheek surprised when he felt wetness. He hadn't realized he'd been crying as he screamed at Beyond. He had never lost control of his emotions like that before.

"I'm sorry; that wasn't like me. My sincerest apologies," he mumbled out slipping back under his emotionless mask. It slipped though as Beyond gripped his arms yanking him forward until their faces were inches apart.

"Don't you dare put up that ridiculous façade or I'll smack you again! Humph, you really aren't as well behaved as I thought you were." He turned away moving across the room digging into a tool box. "Looks like I'll have to punish you again." Near felt a rush of fear flood his system and for the first time he gave into his fight-or-flight instinct. He dashed from the bed flinging the door open and sprinting to a storage closet.

"Near!" Beyond growled from the other room. He could hear the tool box clattering to the floor as he squeezed his way behind a set of shelves. The murderer wasn't far behind and was in the room in a matter of moments. His eyes darted around the room but by the time he'd located Near it was too late to stop the shelves from toppling. The albino made a mad dash down the hall; he knew the shelves wouldn't hold B long. They wouldn't even give him enough of a head start to get away, especially not with the way his legs were already shaking. Reaching the stairs he decided to do the unexpected and ran upstairs to find a better hiding spot.

* * *

"Nate!" Beyond called after the pale figure. He struggled against the heavy shelving getting out from under it quickly and exiting just fast enough to see Near go into the stairwell. Running after him he knew the teen's legs wouldn't get him far and quickly rounded the corner and bounded down the stairs. After a few floors he stopped realizing he would have caught up with him by now.

"Heh, his reputation as first precedes him." Running back up the stairs Beyond caught sight of the snowy child. Only two floors above their originating point Near had collapsed on the stairs covered in dust and dirt. Beyond felt his anger ease as he approached, the slight boy was too cute for his own good. As he made contact with him Near began to struggle in a panic and Beyond had to enclose the boy in his arms.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you. I shouldn't have lost my temper, I'm sorry I scared you." This seemed to calm the boy some as he stopped resisting and relaxed against the strong torso behind him.

Beyond sighed finally accepting his feelings for the boy as he carried him back downstairs. _I suppose the first thing I can do is clean him up, I'm sure he won't appreciate being so dirty. _He set off carrying him into the bathroom, stripping him and settling into a hot bath with him to which Near showed no protest. He was skinnier than Beyond had thought he'd be, even with how light he felt. If he did manage to get the albino to stay with him the first thing he was going to handle was getting Near some muscle mass. It was really no wonder he didn't make it very far.

"If you'd prefer to bath alone I'll allow it."

"No, I don't think I could handle that at this point, I'm too tired. Besides, it's comforting to be held like this," he answered snuggling closer.

Beyond gave a surreptitious smile and resumed bathing the skin that was equally as pale as his. It astounded him how possessive he was feeling; it just didn't make any sense. But still, here he was bathing him and for once the usual bloody homicidal thoughts were nowhere to be found. After the bath, Beyond washed Near's clothes and got the both of them ready for bed.

* * *

Near felt warm and safe, something he hadn't felt in the last few days. Something he hadn't really felt since his mother had died when he was 9 and he joined Whammy's. He sighed in contentment and rolled over to snuggle into the heat. He was surprised to feel a bare torso against him and realized he was also without clothes.

"Beyond, is that you?"

"It is."

"You are very comfortable, though I am curious about one thing. Why are we naked?"

Beyond chuckled. "First of all, _you_ are naked, _I_ am shirtless. As for the question itself you should remember the bath, I didn't think you were that exhausted after your escapade on the stairs. I washed your clothes; they should be done drying if you want me to go check on them."

"No, it's alright. Besides, I'm quite enjoying your body heat." Near pressed his body closer enjoying the added texture of denim against his legs. "Beyond, did you… _do_ anything to me while I was asleep?" he asked pulling back enough to look into the sanguine eyes.

"No, trust me, you'd know it if I did." Near looked back down feeling his heart skip a beat before calming. "Oh don't look so crestfallen," he jeered, "I can do that later." Near's face turned a bright red almost instantaneously as he sat bolt upright.

"It's not like that," he lied as his fingers twisted furiously in his hair. His face was its usual blank but Beyond saw right through it. He wrapped his arms around the narrow waist pulling his back flush against his chest. The fingers twisting snowy hair froze as Beyond started laying kisses on his neck.

"You know I hate it when you lie to me. I would hate to have to _punish you_," he breathed as one of his hands moved to tease a nipple. Near gasped as his body writhed under the touches, he was too sensitive. No one, not even himself, had ever touched his body like that, now he was feeling the wrath of his ignorance as pleasure and need washed through him. Near's mind was already growing foggy from arousal as Beyond flipped them over and pinned him to the bed.

* * *

Glossy black eyes stared up at him as he took in the sight before him. He loved the way Near looked now, his face was flushed, eyes glazed, lips parted, breathing heavy. He moved his eyes lower taking note of the erect member standing between a pair of milky thighs. It was smaller than Beyond's but impressive when one took his slight build into account.

"Are you positive you don't want me to do anything to you? You appear to have a slight problem; I could help you fix it." He ghosted his finger across the tip of Near's cock grinning when his hips bucked in response and he released a quiet whimper. "So, ya wanna play?" he asked leaning in so his face was just above Nears.

"Yes," he squeaked out, his blush growing heavier if possible.

"I'm sorry, what was that? It's quite difficult to understand you," Beyond teased. Near groaned but took a steadying breath steeling himself.

"Please play with me. I want to be your little boy toy," Near cried out covering his face with his hands. Beyond stared down in amused disbelief.

"I can't believe you actually said all of that, I was sure I'd have to teach you to beg for what you wanted." Beyond grinned noticing Near's face was a bright crimson that stretched down his neck. "How is it possible for you to be such a good boy and a deviant at the same time? You break all of my rules, but you do everything I want you to, you're an enigma." He pulled Near's hands away closing the distance between them and captured pale honey-flavored lips.

They were soft and Beyond could feel the slight trembling as he ran his tongue over them. Near hesitated in giving him access so he relinquished his hold on one of his hands in favor of gripping his chin and forcing his mouth open. Though judging from the prodding against his thigh Beyond figured he didn't mind the rough treatment. He plundered the warm cavern smiling internally as his partner's tongue mimicked his own. _He learns quickly._ The hot muscles fought against each other with passionate force before Beyond took complete control again. He coaxed Near's tongue into his mouth sucking on it gently as he held him in place with his hands tangled in his hair.

He could feel the heat from the boy's flushed neck radiating as he thrusted his tongue back into his mouth. He loved the taste of Near that flooded his mouth with every brush and stroke he made. He had a sweet yet refined flavor to him; it was a mix of honey and Ginseng tea. Beyond relished the taste as he ravished Near's hot mouth.

"Mmph!" the pale boy pushed gently on his shoulder signaling he needed something. He gasped taking in fresh air rapidly as Beyond finally pulled back. "At this- rate I'll- asphyxiate," he huffed trying to catch his breath. His eyes were slits of glossy black and he had never had so much color on his face, but a small smile played at the corners of his moistened lips. They, like his face, were also flushed and parted in a most welcoming manner.

"Oh, but blue suits you so well," Beyond teased, licking his lips. He sighed leaning down to kiss at a thin neck. "I'm sorry, I have little self restraint. I'll do my best not to push you past your limit." Then in almost complete contradiction he leaned down and took one of Near's rosy nipples into his mouth. The frail body writhed once again as his unrestrained cries echoed throughout the room.

The sounds emanating from him sent chills of excitement through Beyond causing him to increase his touching. He nipped at the hardening bud as he rolled the other between his fingers. He could feel the shudders of pleasure tremble down the frail form under his control.

"Ah, mmh, Beyond," Near groaned out as he thrashed from the contact. He tossed his head back and forth splaying his hair across the mattress as his moans became breathless and needy. Beyond grinned internally as he sucked and licked the erect nipple.

Reaching down he began stroking the straining cock waiting for him. His hand glided effortlessly with the assistance of precum; Near was definitely enjoying himself with his head thrown back and hands gripping the sheets.

"B-Beyond, stop, god it's too much!" he said between gasps and moans. "I can't take it, it's, it's-" he moaned as he arched off the bed, his release coating Beyond's hand. Collapsing back Near was lost in the after-glow. The older boy couldn't help grinning as he watched the effects of Near's first orgasm, he would certainly have to help him build up endurance if only to hear more of his addictive moans.

He brought his hand to his mouth sampling the residue there and decided he liked its salty taste. But he had better use for the slippery substance, he spread it over his fingers as he pushed Near's knees apart. He seemed to come down from his high though as he realized what BB was doing.

"Beyond, I don't know if I'm ready for that yet." The red-eyed man sighed taking one of Near's hands in his and leading it to the straining bulge in his pants. Even the slight contact made the urge to fuck the albino impossibly difficult to resist.

"All those delicious moans you were making have me on edge, I need release and I will be coming inside you. There are two ways we can do this, which would you rather do," Beyond reasoned.

Near thought about it for a short minute. "I would rather wait until we have proper lubrication before you remove my ability to walk. I would like to try my hand at oral sex."

"Pph, hahahaha! I don't know how you can these things with such a straight face! But if you insist," he sat back unfastening his pants, "have at it." He grinned as he watched Near turn red again; his eyes were set on his sizable member. Beyond knew the small boy would most likely back out, but he wanted to know how far he would go.

* * *

"I am now positive I'd rather wait until we have proper lubrication." Near laughed uneasily before taking a few deep breaths and crawled forward until he was directly in front of Beyond's erection. He tentatively licked the length of it; finding with some surprise he liked both the taste and feel of it he leaned further in, engulfing the tip.

"More," Beyond ordered from above with pleasure lacing his voice. Near obeyed allowing more of the member inside as he wrapped his hand around the base. He attempted to swallow more but choked, he pulled back long enough to cough before trying again.

Relaxing his throat he took as much as he could, he sucked and swallowed proud of himself for getting more than half before he had to stop. He continued to suck as he explored with his hands taking pride in the contented sighs and groans from the older boy. He pulled back flicking his tongue along the slit before slipping the erection back into his mouth as slender fingers clawed at his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, just like that," Beyond breathed under his breath. His breathing was ragged and though his sounds of pleasure were sparser than Near's it was still evident that he was enjoying himself. Near could see why his roommates enjoyed doing this so often, it was enjoyable on both ends.

Near bobbed his head and swiveled his tongue at different intervals loving the praise he received. He could taste the precum as Beyond's arousal grew.

Suddenly Beyond's hands tangled in his hair and his hips bucked up as he came. Near felt the release flowing down his esophagus and could taste it, it was salty, bitter and sweet all at the same time. BB's body shook with his orgasm until he finally collapsed back into a sitting position and the albino could pull back coughing.

"Sorry, I got a little excited. Are you alright?" Beyond asked breathing heavily; Near nodded rubbing his throat.

"I'm unharmed, did I do acceptably?"

"You're a natural; I can't believe this is your first time." He leaned forward grinning. "Though I did notice you learn fast, did you pick up some tips watching your roommates?" Near's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and immediately dropped from the knowing gaze, he felt caught. "I thought so." Beyond captured the pouting lips, they responded instantly this time as their owner kissed back. The taste of strawberries flooded Near's mouth as a hot tongue fought against his.

Beyond's strong hands laced through Near's pale hair as he held him close pulling their bodies flush against each other. A squeak erupted from the pale boy when the raven haired killer lifted him up and rolled them forward so Near was on his back with Beyond on top of him. The weight was surprisingly comforting as Beyond's hands resumed their earlier exploration. Suddenly the warm body was gone causing confusion to wash over the snowy child.

"I'm gonna go get that lube now, I'll be back soon," Beyond said as he got up.

"You're leaving?" Near asked as the confusion morphed to displeasure and… panic? He couldn't understand his emotions but he did know that the idea of the older boy's absence made him uncomfortable. He could feel his body straining as he tried desperately to decide if he wanted to put up his emotional barriers or to obey the rules. The panic dissolved though as a pale hand caressed his cheek.

"What's wrong Nate?" The use of his real name made him look up immediately into demanding, yet somewhat worried red eyes. He let his jittery thoughts flow into a calm stream of information until he deciphered the origin of his discomfort.

"I dislike being alone," he said automatically. He looked back up into Beyond's face. "Will you stay?"

* * *

Beyond couldn't believe he had allowed himself to become so attached to someone, but here he was with his arms wrapped around a frail boy who had just barely dropped off into slumber. Had he not just been plotting Roger's death last week? He was pretty sure he was, and now after just three days with the albino Beyond was _cuddling_ of all things. He sighed, fed up with trying to understand the change in his disposition; it was a confusing task that appeared to reap no benefits.

He slipped away from the slumbering boy as he set off for his mission. Even now he was out of character; he would never normally concern himself with the well being of his prisoners. Yet he was still on his way to get lubricant for Near; what in the world could possibly be coming over him?

* * *

Comfort overwhelmed the frail albino as he stirred; he hated waking up. He, like most of the Whammy's children, had difficulty sleeping, but once he fell asleep he was reluctant to wake up. He hadn't slept deeply since he'd been abducted by Beyond, but he felt safer now. Thinking of the sepia eyed man, Near reached his arms out in an attempt to find him; he was disappointed to find only empty space. He hadn't imagined it had he?

Cracking open an inky orb he let relief flood him as he took note of Beyond's room; it had really happened. A contented sigh slipped through pale lips as his tiny hands rubbed away the remnants of sleep. Now would be a good time to explore his surroundings, even if it was just the room he was in. His gaze wandered idly over the personal effects of the room; computer set up, weapons, tool box. He sat up to get a better look inside and found it was full of hand cuffs and other restraints.

Near remembered how scared he had been that it would be full of weapons and frightful things for mutilation. He also recalled his attention of the emotions the red eyed gaze had portrayed just the day before that. The pale boy wondered if Beyond would have hurt him at all, he likely would have frightened him to make his point but generally leave him no worse for wear.

He resumed his observations of the dark room; there was a dresser, a refrigerator, even a small table in the corner. Beyond really had made this his home, even if it was a temporary one. That's when Near spotted the tiny framed picture on the bedside table. In the photo stood two boys around the age of 10, one looked like L; the other had long, shaggy black hair that extended past his shoulders. Tiny hands set to work removing the picture from its frame. He looked on the back and quickly found the writing he was looking for.

_Alpha and Backup_

_(This above part is supposed to be crossed out but FF wouldn't let me)_

_Alex and Beyond_

Near realized Beyond must have been the one to put their real names on it. He flipped it back over expecting to see the familiar red eyes on the L look alike and was surprised to find a bright blue pair instead. Glancing over to the long haired boy he locked on to the sanguine color peeking out from the dark fringe. The picture couldn't have been taken too long before Beyond left the orphanage, what could have happened to make this bright, healthy boy abandon everything?

"I was never like him you know," Beyond's voice carried across the room making Near jump. He snapped his head around to watch the tall figure saunter over to the bed. "Honestly, I didn't want to be L, I just wanted to fight for justice, and I wanted to see A happy."

Near felt a slight shame at having been caught snooping through someone else's personal belongings. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be nosy. But if it's all the same, what happened?"

"Heh, straight to the point huh?" Beyond took a long time gathering his thoughts, Near almost thought he would leave him unanswered but then he broke the silence. "Alex thought if we got closer to L we could get closer to success. I personally thought he was crazy for thinking that way, but that's one of the things I liked most about him. We were stuck in the same boat, two orphans who were expected to be more than we wanted. We used each other to stay floating in that sea of expectation." Near listened patiently as Beyond's eyes misted over with memory.

"I hated everyone so much, everyone but him. Heh, that never really changed actually. He was the only one I cared about, not even the stupid schooling program could tear us apart. It was weird at first, I think it's what you'd call love, or at least that was the closest I'd ever felt to it. But as much as we needed each other, as much as I needed him, he decided the pressure was too much. He killed himself without even thinking about my feelings; he left me alone, with _them,_ so I left too. It was their fault anyway; they were the ones that caused his death. Roger and those other fools, they don't see what they do to us."

The dazed look left Beyond as his eyes locked onto Near. "I never thought I'd feel affection for anyone but Alex, but you surpassed even that. So that's why I don't ever want to hear you demean your own life, it's more precious than you know. I won't just sit by as the person I love dies ever again, so if that thought ever flits across your mind for even a second I can assure you there will be hell to pay. Nothing could ever make that taboo forgivable, not with you." Slender fingers brushed across Near's cheek sending pleasing chills down his spine. "Nate, you are mine, I won't ever let you go so you better get used to it."

Near couldn't hold back his laugh for the first time in his life. He actually loved the possessiveness Beyond showed, which surprised him greatly. Most people would be disturbed by such words but Near could see the emotions that Beyond was hypocritically trying to hide. "You promise?" When Beyond nodded the albino's laughter evolved into a strange combination of laughing and crying as he thrusted himself into Beyond's embrace. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I hate it, I hate it so much."

"I promise I'll never abandon you so you don't have to be lonely anymore." Strong hands stroked fair hair as jubilant tears stained flesh and fabric. "Hehehe, look at this, you're actually letting your emotions out?" He tightened his embrace. "I'm proud of you. Don't hold it in anymore, that's exactly what A did and I won't let you follow him. Remember that or I'll punish you." Near pressed closer to hide his smile, he was beginning to understand that when BB used that phrase it was something of a term of endearment for him. It was his way to show possessive affection, he wouldn't hurt the pale boy any more.

"I wouldn't dream of forgetting such a thing," he said collecting himself again with a small smile clinging to his features. Leaning up he sealed his words against Beyond's lips. They were swallowed up in the passion as strong hands cupped his face and the older boy's tongue forced its way into the moist cavern easily claiming it as his. Near's mind cleared itself of thoughts just as he was wondering how the garnet eyed creature before him could make him feel so many things. Beyond's clothes were quickly removed and thrown to the floor as he ravaged the pale teen's lips.

Beyond's hand snaked down Near's still bare back as his mouth moved its attention along his jaw and down his neck. "Eep!" the yelp slipped from snowy lips as Beyond's hands cupped his ass pulling him into his lap. A whispered moan escaped him as the hand continued to massage his tender flesh. He felt his face flush as arousal bubbled in his gut and the needy part of his body rubbed against the lean figure.

"Heh, you get hard so easily, I love it," Beyond teased as he lowered his mouth to Near's nipple easily calling it to attention until it stood erect. The snowy child cried out losing the minute bit of control he had on his voice and a string of moans and whimpers followed suit. The hands teasing his sensitive rear end finally eased their taunting only to move on to hips and thighs. Nimble fingers drew delicate circles along the snowy boy's inner thighs causing sensations to flood his mind.

His sensitive body writhed with every touch and stroke making his desire grow; he wanted more, for once he wanted to answer to his body's demands. Near couldn't even control his breathing any more as he gasped and panted with arousal. Finally, his patients waned with his control as need overcame the enjoyment of his teasing session.

"God, Beyond please! I can't take this," Near's body was shivering and trembling as he whined the words. Beyond finally pulled back to grin evilly at the flustered and panting boy in his lap. He looked positively delicious like this, his head thrown back as his ragged breath tore itself from his soft lips. Near's usually blank face was deeply colored with arousal and wanton for something they both knew the raven headed boy could easily provide.

"I love doing this to you, seeing you so out of sorts. It's such a turn on knowing I can destroy your control so easily," he hissed against Near's neck as his hand finally made contact with the needy erection before him. A contented gasp filled the air as Near's hips twitched forward against the welcomed contact.

"Oh god, Beyond," Near moaned as he thrusted his hips to meet the motion of his lover's hand. Each move sent wave after wave of heat and pleasure washing over the pale boy and the once silent room was flooded with pleasured pants and moans that set fire to Beyond's blood and heat coiled tightly in his gut. He increased the pace of his strokes contraction his grip as Near drew closer until his orgasm overcame him and sent him toppling into the blissful abyss of ecstasy.

Beyond continued to gently rub until all of the albino's release was spilled over his hand. He smiled at the flushed boy as he licked the residue from one of his fingers, he was enjoying the sight of his disheveled form. Then he thought of something that would sweeten the sight even more.

"Would you like a taste Nate?" he asked offering his sullied hand to the boy. He roused from his dazed state and became doe-like again as his eyes moved from Beyond to the proffered limb. Tentatively he leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the residue; he paused looking into garnet eyes that urged him to proceed. Moving slowly Near took one of the fingers into his mouth and sucked gently until it was clean of his essence. He looked back up and found Beyond's aroused face watching him intently. His confidence swelled at the reaction and he resumed his consumption, not stopping until all of the milky substance was gone.

"Good boy," Beyond breathed out, his voice dripping with arousal. Suddenly strong arms enclosed around Near holding him in an embrace as B's mouth attacked the pristine neck before him quickly staining it with bright love bites. The sensations it caused were making the pale boy squirm all over again; their bodies were pressed closely together and the friction made Beyond tighten his hold. He thrusted his hips forward pressing against Near's perineum making him cry out at the unexpected pleasure.

B rocked his hips against Near causing his erection to rub deliciously between his legs and cheeks and brush his entrance. The arousing action drove the albino up a wall as he moaned and thrusted his hips in time with the raven-headed teen.

"Beyond- ah god, B please! I can't take this, you'll make me come again," he whimpered, his tense body trembling as it melded against the lithe one before him.

"You don't want to come again?" Beyond teased running his fingers over a hardened nipple.

"Mmh—b-but what ab-bout you?" Near's breathing was raged and aroused as he struggled to stay coherent. Beyond nuzzled his neck taking in a deep breath of his sweet scent.

"I'll be fine; I know how to take care of myself. I personally love being your undoing." He licked up Near's neck to make his point loving the powerful shiver that shot through the small teen.

"But Beyond, I- ugh- I want to know what it's like." Beyond paused in his teasing so he could get a clear understanding of what Near was saying. The snowy boy caught his breath, "I've been watching my roommates for the last three years; I want to know what it's like to be with someone like that. Please Beyond, you aren't pressuring me into anything, really."

"Are you positive?" Near nodded, his doe eyes boring into Beyond. He hesitated, not sure whether to believe him or not. "Alright, but you better tell me if it gets too painful. I sure as hell am not willing to lose you, and especially not over something like sex." He laid Near back on the bed and leaned over to retrieve the lube he'd purchased. Leaning back up he stretched over Near repossessing his mouth as he set to work lubricating his fingers.

He pushed Near's legs apart swiftly bringing his hand to the tight entrance waiting there. He ran the tip of his finger around it a couple times before pressing forward; he watched as Near's body tensed.

"Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I'm not it pain, it's just a strange sensation." Beyond observed his face looking for any sign of a lie and found none. He became curious and shifted his finger, a grin spread on his face when Near's erection twitched. At least he knew he was enjoying himself, though Beyond didn't know how long that would last.

He gave a few more thrusts before adding another finger this time clearly seeing discomfort in Near's face. He wasn't going to ask Near if he wanted him to stop every time he made a move but he would definitely be watching for any regretful reactions. He waited for Near's command to stop; when none came he slowly moved his fingers happy to see the pained look had eased.

Beyond hooked his fingers quickly finding Near's prostate and grinned widely at the reaction it received. Near had been focusing on breathing evenly and had been taken off guard by the tidal wave of pleasure slamming into him. He arched off the bed clinging to Beyond; he half screamed half moaned as his body automatically pushed against the digits inside him.

"Damn Nate, I love how sensitive you are." It took Near a couple of moments before his muscles would relax again.

"Was that- the prostate by ch-chance?" Near gasped out laying back with his arms lying on either side of his head, his glossy eyes merely slits of pure arousal.

"What, you mean this?" He hooked his fingers again feeling heat pool in his gut at the sweet reactions he received. "Yes it is." He easily slipped a third finger into the warm passage pleased to find an absence of pain in Near's face. He began to work at the ring of muscles and prodded at his sweet spot, scissoring his fingers and allowing his mouth to resume its earlier exploration of the pale chest. Every moan that permeated the room set fire to Beyond making it difficult not to fuck him senseless right there.

"God, Beyond please, I can't take it anymore! Please, you're driving me mad!" The garnet eyed man grinned before complying, quickly applying a healthy amount of lubricant to his hard erection before lining up with the prepared entrance and slowly easing himself in. He was about a third of the way in before Near yelped halting Beyond in his tracks. Normally the killer would be thrilled to hear someone in pain, but Near was different.

BB placed gentle kisses on his jaw and rubbed soothing circles in his flesh as he waited for him to relax. It was hard not to move; Near was so hot and tight. Eventually the pressure lessened and the garnet eyed man slipped forward slowly until he was finally fully sheathed inside the snowy figure. The silky walls around Beyond's hard erection took his breath away and made it difficult to hold himself up. "Nate, you have no idea how good you feel right now," he growled against his shoulder, but still he didn't move.

Near's breathing came in harsh, ragged pants as he adjusted to the feeling of having Beyond inside of him; he felt more filled than he thought possible. The sensations of the needy member inside of him twitching with excitement and arousal sent shivers shooting up and down his spine. "Beyond, please move," he finally whimpered out wantonly.

Beyond let out a guttural growl as he was able to thrust, the moist heat enveloping him was mind shattering. The sanguine eyed man set an impatient pace, pinning Near to the mattress with long, deep thrusts. The albino cried out in pleasure as his prostate was assaulted with every move Beyond made. Near felt like he was losing his mind as strong hands joined in the pleasureful attack. Soon he'd lost control over himself and rocked his hips to meet Beyond's thrusts.

"Ah... oh!" Near's lips were parted and let his harsh breaths and loud moans through, heightening Beyond's pleasure. The onyx haired man quickly wrapped his fingers around the smaller teen's wanting member; with a fine coating of precum his hand glided over the heated flesh with ease. He felt Near's internal muscles twitch around him before clamping down on him as the albino came. Beyond cried out with pleasure as his own orgasm crashed down on him, shaking his body with the force of it.

His lithe body collapsed on top of Near as they both breathed heavily, basking in the afterglow. Beyond gave a feral grin as he remembered the smaller orphan's reactions and knowing he had done that to him made it all the more satisfying. He looked down at Near and watched the pleasure and contentment on his face with pride. Onyx eyes opened into heated pools of black and Beyond's heart fumbled in his chest; a powerful affection thundered through him as frail hands brushed his cheek.

Cupping a snowy cheek he lowered his lips to lock a gentle kiss. He never thought he'd kiss someone like this, but he had to admit he liked the way it felt. He nibbled and sucked Near's bottom lip smiling internally when another sweet moan rumbled out of his throat. He pulled back, smirking as he rested his head on the sleepy boy's forehead.

"Beyond, I am becoming very much attached to you," he paused blushing slightly. "And as much as I'm enjoying having you inside of me, would you kindly disengage?" The killer roared with laughter as he pulled out and rolled onto his side. The way Near phrased things was always so amusing, he loved it so much.

His laugh was cut short however as the ivory boy cuddled up to him making his breath catch in his throat. Looking down, he felt an affectionate warmth spread through him as he watched the sleeping face and after a minute he wrapped himself around the boy and settled in for the night with him.

* * *

Beyond's attention was involuntarily centered on the sleeping teen next to him. He kept thinking about how soft his hair was, how sweet his skin tasted, how peaceful he looked. The foreign thoughts dominated his mind as his sinewy fingers tethered in his hair. The pale figure snuggled closer and his scent flooded Beyond's nose making his blood suddenly rush to his groin.

He took steadying breaths as he separated himself from Near a bit. He had it bad, whatever _it_ was. He shivered before rising to his feet to pace and breathe some non-hard-on inducing air. This was some hell of a difference, how on Earth could someone change him in such a short amount of time? He pushed his hair out of his face in frustration as he tried to understand what was happening to him.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his computer beeped at him letting him know a call was trying to connect. He let a scowl form over his features as he sauntered over to it knowing full well nothing good would come out of it. Answering the call he bared his teeth at the ominous L that consumed the whole of his screen. The scripted letter seemed to glare disapprovingly at him in the moments of silence that followed. The detective's robotically masked voice finally echoed over the speakers as a mix of unpleasant emotions washed over the teen.

"Hello Beyond, I have recently been informed of Near's kidnapping. I'm afraid this is not something I can just sit back and ignore. I am surprised you kept the same computer after you sent that message to Roger. It's not like you to make such a simple mistake without meaning to." Beyond's insides twisted at the hidden insult; his rage simmered and fizzled under the surface, his eyes turning to slits of fire.

"How dare you, HOW DARE YOU! You don't even know me, you didn't know A, all you did was ignore us!" he shouted at the luminescent L. "You don't even know how A felt about you, you turned your back and let Roger crush him with expectations! You're the reason he's dead and you're letting the same damn thing happen to Near! I won't let it; I won't watch him die because of your damn orphanage!"

The yells stopped abruptly being replaced with Beyond's heavy breathing and the dull buzz of electronics. "Do you really think being with you is better for him? You're a wanted criminal B; Near has never been outside of Whammy's walls. Surely you don't need him to exact any type of revenge, though I will admit it was a very efficient way to control Roger and force my hand."

"What would you know about it? I'm sure you know about Near just about as much as you know about me. I think getting away from that damn place will be good for him, hell even a criminal like myself can take better care of him." Beyond suddenly started laughing, "Ha, I'm better than you! All these years of trying to out-do you and I've inadvertently done it in an attempt to get revenge. HAHAHA!"

Beyond could feel his emotions mixing unpleasantly in his gut as he laughed through them. He knew he wasn't the type to take care of anyone, that Whammy's was Near's true home. But he'd be damned if he let Roger hurt him. He didn't know what he should do, what would be best for the little albino? Just then the intruder alarm sounded letting him know the building perimeter had been breached.

"Wha… You! What did you do?"

"As I said, it was a stupid mistake. There was an 85% chance that the location I found was accurate. It appears I was correct. There is also a 90% chance that my plan will succe-" L was cut off abruptly as Beyond took a sledge hammer to his computer tower. The sound was loud enough to wake the deep sleeper on his bed as he continued to strike.

"Beyond, what's going on?" he asked in sleepy confusion.

"Put your clothes on, we have to leave." They quickly worked together to dress the petite teen before BB grabbed a few small possessions including the picture of A and carried Near from the room. His mind must have been racing with questions after waking like that but he didn't ask any of them.

L's forces would have the building completely surrounded no doubt. B knew it would be expected for him to take a back or side entrance so, opting to avoid the majority of the attack, he made a bee line for the front stairwell.

_Do you really think being with you is better for him? _L's voice echoed in his mind as he bounded down the stairs, at this rate it wouldn't be. If he were to get hurt in the cross fire while B fought off the intruders the older teen would never forgive himself. Would it be better to focus on Near's current safety or his future happiness?

He internally sighed as he automatically answered his own question just in time to run into the oncoming attackers. He just hoped Near would be happy after Beyond was gone. He placed the albino down before plucking the knife from his pocket and glaring at the armed men before him.

"Put your guns down, so help me if you shoot and hurt this boy I'll kill all of you. Don't think I won't, it would be damn stupid of you." He sauntered forward rejoicing at how they backed away with fear.

"Bang!" A sharp pain brought the killer's attention to the tranquilizer dart in his arm. Yanking it out he threw himself at the shooter slamming his elbow into the man's face and easily breaking his nose. Using his momentum he stumbled to a wall quickly turning around, slashing his knife wildly. His head became heavy and the dizziness brought him to his knees as his weapon clattered loudly to the floor. Suddenly the teen was pressed against the floor as his struggling body was bound and restrained. The last clear thing Beyond could remember before blackness consumed him was hearing Near cry out his name.

* * *

Roger sighed as he heavily dropped himself into the seat behind his desk. He tried without success to rub the pain from his temples as his migraine throbbed behind his eyes. How had his life ever become this stressful, how had he allowed himself to be talked into taking this job? Ah, that's right, Whammy. Roger was a fool for the man and would do anything the man asked; he really felt like he was being taken advantage of sometimes.

"You're lucky I love you Quillish, or I'd have been gone a long time ago," he whispered to the empty room. It was true though, had it not been Watari that had asked Roger would not be the one interrogating Beyond. The difficult creature in question was not helping him feel secure in his decision either. He refused to cooperate and the few times he spoke were all death threats and homicidal ravings. The boy gave him chills and he really wished he could just be rid of the nuisance. They'd never been fond of each other, even when the murderer had been a student they'd had a somewhat hostile relationship.

The door to his office opened grabbing his attention and his scowl quickly turned to a docile smile. Whammy crossed he room with his signature saunter and gracefully took the seat across from Roger.

"Hello old friend, it's been quite some time hasn't it? How have you been?" he asked pleasantly. His eyes seemed nonexistent but Roger could still feel the powerful gaze that could hold him in a state of frenzy.

"I'd be doing better if not for Backup. He's enough to give me a stroke."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but perhaps it'll be a comfort knowing that your troubles have been very beneficial to us."

"In what way could they be useful? I haven't gotten a single scrap of information from him, and until I do the debate of what to do with him will rage on. At this rate I'll be stuck with this thorn in my side for the rest of my life."

"Come now Roger, you of all people should know that a lack of answer doesn't necessarily mean that no information is gained. A lot can be learned from what a person refuses to answer."

"So does that mean you have a solution to our problem?"

"We'll discuss that after L returns from his talk with Near."

* * *

Near wasn't focused on his toys, he'd been attempting to misfit two puzzle pieces for the last two minutes and had yet to realize the piece in his hand didn't belong. His mind was far from the task at hand; he wanted to know why Beyond hadn't really tried to get away. But more importantly, now that he'd been captured, what was going to happen to him? He was still a minor, so prison was limited, but what about a psychiatric ward? Would Near ever get to see his garnet eyed lover again? A sick feeling sparked in his gut and his fingers crushed the puzzle piece down forcing the two together.

"Uh, Near are you alright?" He started at Matt's voice so close to him. Looking up into goggle shielded eyes he tried to clear his mind.

"Yes I'm quite fine; there is no need for concern."

"Are you sure, you've been kinda off recently. If you wanna talk about something I'm here, 'kay?" Near nodded stiffly before turning sorrowfully to his damaged puzzle. He was surprised when the redhead didn't leave and instead knelt beside him and eased his broken toy apart and did his best to repair it. Near watched Matt work but within a few moments his mind had wandered to what else the redhead had used his hands for. The memories brought up Beyond again and a flush burned his face.

"I don't know why you're so worried; he's probably just in shock from being without his toys for so long."

"Mello! I thought you said you'd lay off, he's been through a lot," Matt scolded.

"I know, I know, but really he's just being irritating. I thought the whole point of blocking your emotions and being a creepy little sheep was so you could deal with this type of stuff. Heh, maybe this'll mean that I'll finally get to be first."

"You know you'd be having problems if the same thing happened to you."

"We don't even know what happened to him, if he's still in one piece it can't be that bad. You know it wouldn't take much to break him."

"That's exactly why you should be more sensitive to his needs Mello; you're being a real ass right now."

"Yeah well the guy's gotta be pretty weak if Near isn't even hurt. How pathetic."

"Mel, that's not fun-"

"Shut up!" Near snapped effectively ending all discussion. His roommates were stunned; Near rarely talked let alone yelled or even used inflection. They stared in shock as the albino stood and stormed over to the blond on the bed. "Just shut up Mello, you don't know him! He's strong enough to beat you and he treated me better than you ever did! Just shut up!" he yelled pushing him with all his strength.

Mello ended up sprawled on the floor looking up at a fuming Near. He was speechless as angry tears rolled down the teen's face and he almost forgot to breathe at the oddity of the sight.

"Ahem." They all jumped spinning around to face L. "Near, may I speak with you?" He quickly wiped his face and let all emotion slip away before he shuffled to his mentor. Near followed silently behind L as they made their way to his room. It was one of the suites for residents that would be living at Whammy's long term; some of the orphans would stay to work there after they turned 18.

L's room looked just like the others on the outside but once one went through the door it was hard to miss the high security system. They moved through quickly before padding lightly across the plush carpeting into L's living room. The both of them curled up across from each other in their usual sitting positions before settling into a deafening silence.

Near almost couldn't bear the stare L was penetrating him with; the large grey eyes held him with their omniscient gaze. The quiet wrapped around them like a snake; Near even felt his chest tightening from the tension of the situation.

"Near, there's been a noticeable difference in your behavior and while that's very understandable, it's also something that needs to be discussed. You may take as long as you need, but I require information from you in order to fully understand what happened and what must be done for everyone to move forward from this point."

"He didn't do anything bad to me. Although I'll admit I was afraid in the beginning, but even so, he had a lot of opportunities to hurt me, and he didn't. At some points he was even a little concerned for me. He may be somewhat frightening but he really isn't bad," the albino said attempting to speak logically as he twirled his hair nervously.

"Near, Beyond sent a video to Roger while you were there; you had injuries on your back and you were unconscious. Perhaps you can tell me about that?" L prodded gently.

"They weren't as bad as they looked, and he had only slipped me a sedative. Beyond even told me why he did it later, he was trying to get to Roger. As for where the welts came from, we didn't get along quite so well when we first met. I may have spoken out of turn a few times. But we ended up changing each other for a time, he's attached to me. The pain was minimal, though I won't say that makes up for it. He did apologize to me later though, in his own way." He blushed slightly but kept his face straight.

However, L noticed this tiny change. His quick mind easily pieced together several meanings to Near's word and actions. He knew about the markings on the snowy boy's neck when they had retrieved him. They were written off as bruises from torture or an attack but now L could assume otherwise. "What exactly happened between the two of you?" The pale teen's eyes widened and he quickly had to avert his eyes. He quickly became aware of his own discomfort and lack of robotic toy; in an attempt to relieve the situation he pulled a pillow close to his chest.

"If we were to arrest Beyond, or to keep him somewhere locked away, how would you feel about that?" He watched Near's face fill with dread before he attempted to harden his features again. "Your emotions have become more prevalent since then too; he's had an effect on you. However, your reluctance to be rid of him tells me that you have also become attached to him." He paused in his speech to gauge the boy's reaction again. The white child looked away, ashamed of being found out, but he knew this would happen.

"He and I got to know each other; I've actually grown to enjoy his company. He said, he was worried," at this point his voice dropped off into a mumble.

"Can you repeat that?"

"He was worried I was too much like A. He didn't want the same thing to happen to me." L let the information stew in his mind. Beyond showing any type of concern for someone else was close to unheard of, but he knew that B was affectionate towards A. That knowledge coupled with all the other evidence he had fit together and L quickly cemented the theory of the two of them having relations.

"Did you want to become this 'close' to him?" Near looked shocked at the question and the implications but answered anyway.

"I think I wanted it more than he did, he was afraid I would regret it, but my curiosity has been plaguing me for some time now. And he's the only one who's ever made me feel wanted; he was far more concerned that I receive pleasure than himself." Near's voice was more emotional than usual but still rational, L could tell he meant every word.

"How long have you been curious? When did you first decide you wanted a physical relationship?"

"Three years. I can't tell you about it though; it's not my secret to tell." Suddenly Matt ran into the room from the balcony door.

"It was us, Mello and I." Looking over, the blond had also been joining him in the eavesdropping. "I've known about Near watching us for a few months now, I didn't know it went that far back though. I know we've been breaking protocol, but honestly, when don't we break the rules?" Mello moved into the room taking Matt's hand and leaning into his shoulder for comfort.

L looked at each of his heirs in turn feeling the tug of his paternal attachment to them. "It appears you are no longer the sorrowful orphans I first met those years ago. You're coming into adulthood and you're fighting against social acceptance for what you want. I have recently had a similar experience; I have developed 'feelings' for one of my suspects. He is the culprit behind the museum thefts throughout Europe. He's actually quite ingenious, his IQ rivals even my own. It's amazing being able to have an intellectual conversation with someone my own age, and he's quite hansom as well. If it weren't for his extreme boredom he never would have started stealing, he never had the opportunity we had to channel his genius into something. I don't want or intend to send him to prison."

The boys looked at their mentor awestruck by the confession and realization that they were more alike than they had thought. The realization fortified the bond between them; Matt and Mello moved deeper into the room and sat together on the loveseat.

"So what does this mean for Beyond? Will he still be sent away?" L thought for a few moments before turning a smile to Near.

"I think I know exactly what we can do with him, but there are a few things that we need to sort out before we can do this." The boys listened intently as L explained his offer.

* * *

Beyond sat chained to the interrogation chair glaring at the bleak walls. It had been a never ending rotation of people coming in to question him, eventually leaving and then repeating. He was able to ignore them for the most part but sometimes they just got so stupid with their incessant questions that he just had scream at them to make them leave. They were weary enough of him that it didn't take much to scare them off, so his 'title' worked to his benefit.

He internally sighed as the door behind him opened again to begin the rotation once more. Sanguine eyes stayed locked on the wall pretending to be oblivious to the intrusion until his peripherals caught sight of stark white. Whipping his head around he came face to face with Near. His features immediately softened as he took in the sight.

"You didn't keep your promise," he stated with a small bite to his voice only hinting at the irritation underneath. Beyond let confusion mare his face as he tried to understand what he meant. "You promised me that you wouldn't leave me alone. You told me I wouldn't have to be alone anymore!" Near's features pouted adorably as his eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm sorry Nate, I didn't mean to break my word; can you ever forgive me?" Relief filled him as the tiny albino shuffled forward and crawled into his lap cuddling against him.

"I might find it in my heart to deem you forgivable." They both laughed before the raven haired killer kissed away the tears.

"I'm happy to hear it, because I don't want you to leave me alone either," he whispered. When the door opened again Beyond growled and tightened his hold around Near as best he could with his hands bound. He was extremely surprised when L perched himself in the other chair in the room.

"I think that is enough evidence that Beyond shares your feelings Near, if you would like to explain the deal to him I should have no problem arranging it."

"Beyond, if you agree to behave, and I agree to give up my role as heir to L's title we can stay together. We'll be given one of the suites upstairs and we'll be given anything we need. What do you say?" Innocent black eyes begged him effectively pulling at the heartstrings he hadn't had to use in years.

"For you, I'd do anything. If you want me to, I'll follow the rules. Although we'll have to find something new for me to do with my time." He grinned down at Near before leaning down and kissing him. If L could actually arrange this, Near would be his forever, and he would be just as attached to the albino.

* * *

"Absolutely not! That man has killed countless people, threatened me directly and you want to let him live here? No strings attached, just free to wander about the building doing whatever he likes? Next thing you'll be asking me to dine with him and let him hold the knife!"

"First of all, he will not be roaming around the building, he'll be confined to their apartment and be kept under surveillance," L explained again.

"And what about the sexual intercourse? That is strictly forbidden here, especially between minors! What do you intend to do about that?"

"They will not have intercourse until the both of them are 18, not only have Near and Beyond agreed to it but so have Matt and Mello."

"Well, what of the criminality of Beyond and this 'Yagami' person you intend to move in here? Surely this isn't something this institution can allow, it would ruin the reputation of this prestigious place."

"Beyond is, as you pointed out a moment ago, a minor and therefore any prison or mental institution would only hold him until he turned 18 and he would be loose again. If we keep him here we can do something to improve his morale and keep him under our watch. You know Whammy's security is the best in the world, there's no way to break in or out. This is the best place to keep him. As for Light, there's no physical evidence to prove he is the thief, only my eye witness account that I refuse to give. He is a victim of genius boredom and misdirected intellect. He should actually prove to be more agreeable than Beyond. I do not predict either of them being unmanageable. And being here should benefit them both greatly."

"So your plan is to harbor these two from the law all for your selfish desires? Sometimes I question whether you really deserve your title. I had been hopeful for Near but now he's proven his own awful taste in company, and the other two, I don't even want to think about the possibilities."

Just then Watari cleared his throat earning silence from Roger. "L has proven himself time and time again, and the trio is resourceful as well. It's exceedingly rare for any of the Whammy's residents to find love interests that would be advantageous to the overall profit of this institution.

"The two M's take care of each other and make a very good team, Near has provided a useful way to keep Beyond docile and L has found another genius to add to the rankings who even has a better understanding of the social norms than L does. They all have things to contribute by being together, and the profits far outweigh any negative attributes. I think it's a good idea to allow them these things."

"Love doesn't work like that Quillish, we should know! We know how relationships work! You know that they will eventually have problems and with how powerful these couples would be, the disagreements could cause a lot of damage. None of them are experienced in relationships, please Quillish, this is a bad idea."

"These chances are one of the few these boys will get; shouldn't we let them have their opportunities?" Roger threw his arms in the air exasperatedly.

"Fine, do what you will. I don't care! But when something goes wrong it should be inferred that I was right!" he huffed before storming out of his office. Roger was halfway down the hallway when Watari caught him by the elbow and pulling him to a stop.

"Are you alright? I can tell this upset you quite a bit, do you want to talk about this?" Roger turned despairingly to his lifelong friend.

"It's not fair!" he cried out feeling somewhat immature but needing to say it. "They've found someone who makes them happy and I have no one! I've been alone my whole life, stuck with my unrequited love! Damn love!"

"Roger, it's alright." He looked quizzically over his disgruntled friend. "What do you mean with your unrequited comment?" He looked up into Quillish's gentle eyes and his emotions overflowed making his chest feel heavy. Standing on his toes he brought his lips forward to meet the other's finally allowing himself the comfort he'd always denied himself. It was a short kiss but just as he was pulling away Watari pulled him in again returning the kiss. Roger's surprise left him immobile as his emotions made him feel like his chest would explode.

He wanted to sing, cry, scream, cheer and laugh all at the same time. All these years pining over this man and he finally knew what he tasted like. The taller man's hand reached up caressing Roger's cheek, the heat of the touch spread through his face and heated his heart. He felt like he was in a dream when Whammy finally pulled away.

"You've loved me too? So funny neither of us ever acted on our feelings. This just shows that we should let the young ones do what we never did." Roger could only nod in response as Whammy pulled him into a strong embrace.

* * *

Near led Matt and Mello into the lavish apartment, they had been nice enough to help him carry his stuff. He wasn't stupid though, he knew they really just wanted an excuse to come see the suite and maybe meet Beyond. Almost as soon as their feet had crossed the thresh hold the two teens had scurried off in opposite directions to explore the new space.

"Wow, nice place Near. Mind if we house sit on the weekends?" Matt asked eyeing the TV set up.

"Thanks for the offer but I've been told that I won't have vacation this year; guess I'll have to take a rain check," Beyond answered entering the living room. The two troublemakers turned their curious gazes to the L lookalike and were quickly upon him.

"Wow, he looks just like L!" Matt said in amazement.

"Except for his eyes, they're wicked!"

"Do you think he acts like L too?"

"Maybe if he wanted to but he seems too much of a badass to do it all the time," Mello commented.

"You would know all about asses wouldn't you Mello."

"Was that meant to be an insult or a compliment?"

"Whatever makes you happiest Mel."

Beyond watched the exchange with amusement; the two had a strong relationship. Watching them bounce off the other's sentences was more than entertaining and one could easily tell how strong their relationship was. There seemed to be no such thing as personal space between them either as they draped their limbs across the others. And their minds were practically running from the same brain; he watched their interactions with hidden interest.

"So why'd you pick Near of all people to kidnap?" Mello asked throwing himself down onto the sofa quickly receiving a lapful of lounging Matt.

"Because I knew him being the top student at Whammy's meant he had to hold value with Roger, he's always been selfish like that."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean you just picked him because he was first? There are plenty of other perfectly valuable people here! You know, people who might be say, two or three IQ points behind him, who's grades are pretty much exactly the same as his give or take a percentile point, and who's been through as much training as he has."

"Mello, please don't do this here."

"No! Seriously, why is it that no matter how hard I work I'm always just second? This is bullshit! I shouldn't be stuck in his shadow; he's shorter than me for god's sake!" Mello raved kicking his feet up and pouting.

"Babe, you need to let this go." The blond glared at him before pushing him out of his lap. Beyond managed to repress his laughter as he watched the redhead guilt trip his lover as he sat up nursing an injured elbow. He was caught off guard when Near cuddled against him but he quickly returned his affections.

With close to no effort he lifted Near into his arms and brought him in for a soft kiss. He'd wanted to taste Near since he'd seen him in the interrogation room; he had an addiction to the snowy teen and his honey flavor. He smiled as Near parted his lips to allow him access and wrapped his legs around his waist. They only parted when Mello dog-whistled at them; they turned to see the couple on the couch grinning viciously.

"Damn, and I thought we were all over each other Matty, I feel like I'm being challenged."

"Mello, you know we're not allowed to do anything until we turn 18." The blond sighed dejectedly.

"That's not necessarily true," BB cut in. This caught the duo's attention as they locked interested eyes on him. "They said we can't have intercourse, not that we can't pleasure each other. As long as there isn't any penetration we're good. In fact, I would even go as far as saying oral doesn't qualify as 'intercourse'." A look of awe and understanding came across their faces and in a matter of moments Mello was on top of Matt, not an inch of space between them. "Heh, I like your roommates. I can see where your interest and experience came from."

"Ah! Mello, watch your hands! I'm not letting you start anything in here!" Suddenly Matt gasped arching his back as his blond lover grinned and licked at his neck.

"Are you really that sensitive?" Beyond asked carrying Near over to the other couch.

"You can't see where his other hand i-AAHHH!" Matt fisted his hands in Mello's hair as he hooked his legs around him and flipped them over sending them toppling to the floor. He quickly made room between them and straightened his clothes. "You have to wait 'til we get back to our room, try to have some self control for once," he huffed at an indignant blond.

"Me? Self control? You should know better than that Matt," Mello purred. Matt shuttered hearing his name on Mello's lips. Looking up he could see Near was being affected by the display as well.

"Okay, I think we need to get back to our own room and give these two some space too Mel." The blond nodded and the two of them practically sprinted out of the room.

"Hahaha, they're a colorful pair aren't they? I think they could be a lot of fun to hang out with."

"You haven't had the misfortune of seeing their pranks, the stair-go-carts was one of their more interesting escapades. Roger nearly had a conniption when he finally caught them. He got a month's worth of exercise from that though." This set Beyond's laughter off again.

"It definitely won't be like the past few years of my life, but I think I'll like it anyway. It's already growing on me." He grinned down at Near knowing anything he would have to deal with would be worth it for him.

* * *

Near's body had changed over the last two and a half years. True to his word, Beyond had helped build Near's muscles, and though his body was still slender, it was sleek and lithe with underlying muscles. He wasn't housebound by his body anymore but he still loved spending his time inside so his skin was still as pale as the purist snow.

He'd even made friends since then, though none of them were as close to him as Matt, Mello, L, Light, Beyond and Whammy were. They were like his family and they were irreplaceable to him. The others had only started talking to him after he learned how to show his emotions normally, and even then he only talked to them every once in a while. Matt and Mello were what he considered his best friends now; Mello had even taken to dragging him into his trouble at times.

In fact, the duo of doom was the reason he was on his way to their suite now. They had invited him for a "small celebration" for his 18th birthday but he knew better, they had something planned and he'd been half dreading it all day. However, it was time he face their antics, he no longer had any excuses. He'd already visited everyone else and sat through their celebratory gift giving and postponed the worst far too long. He couldn't even imagine what sort of things they had to give him.

Near entered the apartment cautiously, alarms sounded in his head when he couldn't find either of them. He yelped when he was suddenly pounced on ending up pinned face-down on the floor.

"What do you think you're-?"

"Relax, it's part of your gift," Matt assured him as he fastened his wrists together with a silky ribbon. The soft feel of it and the knowledge that he'd been right kept him from protesting even as he was blindfolded.

"Those are Matt's gifts; I gave mine to BB to use at a later date." Near listened to the blond speak as he crossed the room and helped his redheaded lover carry him from the room. It wasn't difficult to figure out where they were heading; where else would they take him in this state except straight to his lover?

They laid him out on the soft and familiar material of his bed before the duo made a few adjustments to his surroundings and left him. He would have thought he was alone if not for the feel of eyes boring into him; he squirmed attempting to slip his hands from their binds but failed. He stopped when he felt a soft hand caress his cheek with a ghostlike touch.

"Now now Near, don't you want your birthday gift?" Beyond breathed into his ear sending shivers down his spine. He gasped when the onyx haired man licked his ear; the warm muscle was unexpected and took him off guard. He felt weight shift on the bed as Beyond's mouth moved to suckle his neck and his hands began to unbutton his shirt. The slight attentions were surprisingly arousing and knowing he couldn't do anything to relieve himself made the situation all the more erotic. Beyond would play with him until he was fully content and no sooner, and though he knew it would drive him mad, he would enjoy every second of it too.

He inhaled sharply as his lover's fingers caressed his nipple making it stand at attention with ease. The pale finger danced circles around the nub before teasing the tip of the tense flesh knowing full well the fire he was setting in Near's veins. Beyond slowly brushed the other edge of his shirt aside before lowering his soft lips to brush his nipple. The sightless sensations were maddening as he was helpless to control Beyond's tormenting.

The albino arched into the touch before crying out in pleasure as the older man's teasing became harsher and more dominating. He took the snowy flesh between his teeth and rubbed the hard nub between his fingers loving the moan Near emitted. He pulled back blowing cold air on the reddening bud; his other hand slipping down to glance over his stomach and delve into his is navel.

Beyond continued to torment the writhing body beneath him as he licked his way lower; he hooked a finger under the waist band of Nears pants pulling them down his thighs to expose his hips. His mouth descended on the freshly bared skin nipping and sucking as Near's breathing came in harsh pants and gasps. The raven haired man pulled back grinning at the glistening red mark left in his wake.

Glancing up at the flushed teen's face he playfully nuzzled the straining erection standing between his thighs. He smirked when the albino bucked his hips whimpering; he loved playing with his little snowflake.

"Beyond, please!" Near pleaded fisting his hands in the sheets as the ribbon held fast. Laughing he gave a lengthy lick along his lover's member feeling the shutter rake down his body before he fully engulfed him in one swift motioned. "Oh god, yes," he breathed out throwing his head back against the bed.

Near's head swam with the combination of Beyond's hot hands on his hips; his tongue and lips on the teen's needy cock. He moaned as the red eyed devil lavishly worked on him dragging him closer to completion. Near felt his mind fogging; he fought against the weight on his hips as he thrusted his hips desperately. Beyond hummed around the hard member sending his partner toppling over the edge into ecstasy. He swallowed every drop of release as Near arched; his body trembling before collapsing back.

"Heh, enjoying your gift so far?" Beyond asked crawling back up Near's body to nibble his jaw line. He smiled at the incoherent groan of assent. Beyond's pale fingers grasped Near's chin turning him towards him for a dominating kiss. The onyx haired man knew he'd done his job well in building Near's endurance while they were together, and he would have no trouble with another round at this stage.

He ran his hand up the colorless thigh loving the added sensitivity in Near's reactions. He rubbed teasing strokes over his inner thighs; hooking his arm under the boy's knee easily flipping him onto his stomach. He yelped in surprise, his world completely disoriented from being blindfolded and the added dizziness of afterglow.

His hips were lifted with ease as Beyond forced a pillow under them and finally pulled Near's pants off completely. Near felt exposed as Beyond positioned him; he wasn't even touching the albino and the slight boy was already getting hard again. He felt like a fine dessert or jewel laid out for inspection before being snatched up by greedy hands. Beyond's weight left the bed for a few moments coupled by the sounds of the drawer in the bedside table.

Near didn't know what to expect from his partner; he was tense and paranoid, waiting for him to strike. The tension was heavy so when the older man finally pressed up against him he couldn't help but gasp. His hands were all over the pale body, running down his back, his thighs; groping at his ass. The alternating soft and rough handling made the white haired teen squirm. Suddenly Near's legs were shoved apart and he was pinned to the pillow under him by B's hands cupping his cheeks.

The forceful hands spread his cheeks and before he knew what was going on a warm tongue was probing at his entrance. He moaned pushing back against the arousing extremity as best he could with the restraints and pressure impairing his movements. Beyond only laughed at his eagerness as he flicked his tongue over the tight ring of muscle before slowly pushing forward slipping the muscle inside. Near arched his back and strained against the bindings, but he could only endure the sensations and pleasure cascading down on him.

He groaned his upset when Beyond's tongue disappeared but two lubricated fingers quickly took its place. The wild man gave feral grin as he hooked his fingers finding his prostate and attacking it without relent. Soon the room was full of Near's cries of ecstasy; he didn't even notice when Beyond added a third finger.

"Beyond, god please, I can't take it," he begged breathlessly.

"Heheh, you have to be precise Near, tell me what you want," the sanguine eyed man teased even though his own needy erection demanded attention. His voice was a deep and seductive growl, full of lust; it sent shivers down the teen's spine.

"I, I need you to fuck me. I've waited too long, please take me." A flush crept up neck and dusted his cheeks; he'd gotten used to begging but the specifics and the thoughts coupled with them always made him flush. He could feel Beyond shifting on the bed before the man returned to him and the blunt feel of him pressed against him came to attention. The older of them pushed his slickened erection into him nearly being driven mad by his tight silken sheath.

"Ugh, you're so tight, you feel so good," he growled pushing forward until he was fully sheathed. He waited for Near to adjust before rocking his hips and hitting the boy's prostate making him moan audibly. The sound set fire to Beyond's blood and he quickly set a pace taking the albino in long, hard strokes.

"Oh! Beyond, there, right there! Faster!" Giving a wicked grin the wild man slowed his pace only just brushing his prostate, knowing full well the tension he was making in Near. The torture continued until the teen was a whimpering mess trying desperately to shift his hips. "Please B, I didn't mean to be a bad boy. Can I have my gift?"Near finally begged for proper attention, being careful not to make it an order.

Beyond, finally content with Near's submission, furiously assaulted the teen's prostate, digging his fingers into his hips. He slammed into the welcoming body, fucking Near into the mattress as they both cried out in pleasure. Grunts and moans echoed as they were finally allowed to connect on a physical level again, the euphoria of the moment carrying them higher and higher.

"Beyond! I'm close, I'm gonna cum!" A strong hand reached around taking Near's erection; jerking him off and within a few strokes he came screaming his lover's name. His body convulsed in his orgasm, muscles tightening around Beyond and pushed him into his own completion. They collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily enjoying the high of being together. Finally Beyond pulled out gently removing the ribbon from pale wrists and helping the tired boy out of his shirt. Near rolled over tugging his blindfold off finally able to look up B's content face, even through the lust and animal needs he could see the love and affection for him. He loved the way he looked now that he'd grown his hair back out and brushed it unlike the man whom he'd been copying. The black mass consisted of silky black strands that hung shaggily around his features.

He leaned up simultaneously pulling Beyond down into a deep kiss, their tongues dancing passionately expressing their feelings for each other. Tossing the sullied pillow and clothes to the floor Beyond pulled the snowy boy close to him and they curled up under the covers content to be together.

"So did you enjoy your gift my little snowflake?" Beyond teased the frail boy.

"More than I can express in words, I love you."

"I love you too, but don't tell anyone." Laughing Near snuggled into the embrace before slipping into a content sleep. This had been the best birthday, but he couldn't help but be curious what Mello had gotten him. _I suppose I'll find out next time._

* * *

**Caboose: So for people that didn't pick it up in the story, BB had a soft spot for Near because he reminded him of A and then he felt even worse for treating him badly because he's so frail and weak and adorable. Make sense? It should. I just feel like someone won't understand what I was trying to convey here. My whole reasoning behind my odd pairings is giving a story where it would make sense for them to love each other, so I hope I was able to do it. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, it took me forever to write it and I worked really hard on it but I know I still have plenty of room for improvement. So if you care about my writing leave a comment and let me know what you thought and tips you have on improving my writing. Either way, thank you so much for reading this! You make a humble authoress very happy. **


End file.
